Of Books and Broomsticks
by MagicalxMinx
Summary: The tale of the growing relationship of Fred and Hermione. Written Pre DH, as well as HBP. Rating just to be safe.
1. The Art of Eyewear

His life was over. Over. Fred Weasley needed glasses. His life was over. The Muggle eye doctor man told him about these lenses that you put into your eyes. "Are you mental?!" he exclaimed. "They're called contacts. You don't even know they're there." So Fred had contacts and a bottle of eye drops and he was attempting to put them in on his own when Hermione barged in.

"Fred, do you have a…what are you doing?" she asked looking at him oddly. "Well…uh…I just got contacts...and…I can't get them in." he said. Hermione grinned. "I can help." She said, motioning for him to sit on a chair before she ever so gently placed a finger under his chin and tipped his head back. Deciding it would be easier than leaning across him, she walked around so that she was behind him, and took the contacts and the eye drops.

Fred kept squirming around and moving, making it impossible for Hermione to get the lenses in without poking out his eye. "Fred! Stop moving or I will be forced to poke your eye ball out." She said. Fred, though thoroughly frightened of her threat, continued to squirm. "Sorry Mione…it feels funny…you coming at me and all." He said uncomfortably.

Hermione sighed as she made another attempt to insert the contact. "Alright Fred, you've left me no choice." Fred covered his eyes in a terrified manner, expecting her to claw out his eyeballs. Instead she walked around so that she was in front of him, and then straddled him. Fred was so shocked he didn't even think about moving. She placed one hand on his cheek, her thumb holding open his eye, then she inserted the contact, as well as a few drops.

Hermione had leaned forward so she could get a better view of Fred's other eye, and Fred had absolutely no intentions of moving, as his head was pressed against her chest. He had a wicked smirk on his face. Finally, after the fun was over, and Hermione had completed her task, she got off of his lap and grinned at him. "All better?"

Fred grinned and tackled her to the floor. "Thank you!!!" he exclaimed, tickling his brothers best friend in the rib cage and laughing as she squealed. "Fred!! Fredrick Arthur Weasley!! Stop it!!" she giggled. Fred stopped and allowed her to stand. She plopped down on the chair Fred was previously on to catch her breath. Fred was grinning up at her from the floor, and he watched as she took a few deep breaths, a large smile still on her face.

She really was something else. Her bushy hair had tamed, if only in the slightest, over the years, but still made a bushy halo around her head. Her body was slender and curved in all of the right places making it obvious to the world that she was becoming a woman. These, were some amazing contacts.

How was it possible that she just now got gorgeous? Even as he thought it he knew it was a lie. She had always, always been beautiful. She grinned down at him and all Fred could think of was how she really needed to stop that insane…smiling stuff for it was simply…to cute.

"So…uh…what did you need?" he asked remembering that she had barged in for a reason. "Oh! Do you still have your seventh year Potions book? I need a copy for some references, and we haven't gone to Diagon Alley yet. I asked George…but he burned his copy…your twin is very odd." She said moving to sit on his bed. Fred grinned at her mention of George's oddness.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…let me find it." He walked over and searched through his trunk which had been basically abandoned since his untimely departure from Hogwarts. He abstracted random objects such as fake wands ("Hey! That's our first collection of the really advanced ones!"), Skiving Snack Boxes ("Remember those Mione? Rather ingenious weren't they?"), Canary Creams ("Merlin! Remember the time we turned Neville into a canary?"), and a small purple bottle with no label.

After throwing random articles of clothing all over the room ("Hey!! THERE'S my favorite pair of boxers!!"), he finally reached the bottom, and pulled out the book. "Here you go." He said handing it to her. Hermione had an amused look on her face as she looked around the room. Fred's 'favorite' boxers were now hanging off of a chair, in all of their silky blue glory. She blushed red and whipped her eyes elsewhere.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "If you need any help with anything…what am I saying? You're brilliant…" he said a smile on his face. "Actually…there is something I could use a bit of help with…" she said, summoning her Potions essay. "Oh yeah?" he asked looking curious. What could the smartest witch of her time possibly need help with?

"Yeah. It has to do with Polyjuice Potion…"


	2. Welcome Back

"Actually…there is something I could use a bit of help with…" "Oh yeah?" he asked looking curious. "Yeah. It has to do with Polyjuice Potion…"

Lies, lies, lies. Actually, Hermione knew everything that was possible to know about Polyjuice Potion having successfully made it in her second year. And the topic…well it just didn't get any easier. "What happens if an animal hair gets into the potion instead of a human hair?" she read from her blank essay.

And so Fred helped he write possibly the easiest essay ever assigned to her, and she had had fun writing it. He would occasionally tap her head with a fake wand, and he ate a Canary Cream or two, and he had Hermione laughing the whole time. Hermione was surprised to find how smart he was. She knew he must have to have some brains being able to make up those items they sold, but she was shocked to find that it went beyond pranks.

"Thank you so much." She said, rolling up her essay and smiling at Fred. 'Oh Merlin, there she goes with that smiling thing again.' He thought. Hermione grabbed the Potions book, kissed Fred on the cheek, and left the room. Damn her. That girl just HAD to barge into his room and straddle him and put his face in her chest, didn't she? The rudeness of some people.

later that week

"Hermione come on! We're going to Diagon Alley to get new dress robes, and Mum wants to stop off and see Fred and George. Hermione sprang up and looked in the mirror, trying desperately to flatten her overly-bushy hair. Ginny flashed her an odd look. "We're just going to see Fred and George…it's not like we're meeting a celebrity." She said. "Seriously. I mean why meet one, when you've already got one for a best mate, eh?" Ron said, Harry behind him rolling his eyes.

Hermione and Ginny grinned, but also rolled there eyes, and the four of them left the room. Once dress robes were bought, and the group had eaten lunch at a nearby café, they walked into Fred and George's shop. "Hello my darling brothers!!" Ginny said batting her eyelashes. "Ginny…" started Fred. "We told you…" George continued. "No free items!" they finished together. "Fine. Be that way. But I'll have you know…you'll regret it some day." She said, before stalking off.

"Hello Hermione, how has your summer break been?" asked George draping an arm around her shoulder. "It's been great. All my work is completed, no thanks to you burning your Potions book, might I add, and I'm most certainly ready to go back to Hogwarts." She said.

Ginny came running over just then. "Did you hear?!" she squealed to Hermione. "Hear what?" The brunette asked her friend. "Mum let it spill! The reason we need dress robes!! There's a welcome back ball!! The first Hogwarts has ever had!!" she said excitedly. "Lovely…there's a ball in a week and I've got no date. Not even a POTENTIAL date. I mean you've got Harry, we all know he's going to ask, and Ron's with Lavender still so naturally they'll be going, and I haven't got anyone!" Hermione said. "Aww, Herms it'll be fun!!" Ginny had picked up on the nickname given to her by Ron and Harry. Hermione, could kill them.

"I probably won't go…and don't call me Herms…" she said. "Not go?! Are you MAD?!" George asked. Hermione and Ginny looked at the boy, and it was clear they had gotten so into the conversation that they had forgotten his existence. "Well that what do you presume I do?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Fred! OI FRED!" he called. "What are you…hi Fred." Hermione said. "Hello Mione, great to see you." He replied. "So Fred, what're you doing in about a week?" George asked his twin, though he already knew they were both free. "Oh…you know the usual." Fred replied. The usual meaning he was planning on closing the shop, getting some food, and falling asleep on the couch watching the Muggle T.V. Mr. Weasley got them for a housewarming gift.

"Well, change your plans mate. Dear Hermione here doesn't have a date to the Welcome Back ball Hogwarts is throwing, and we certainly can't let her go alone now can we? I say we join her." George said. "Sure." Fred replied, grinning at Hermione before getting back to business. "See? Went from having no date, to two. Aren't you happy that you know such DASHING people as my brother and I?" Hermione simply laughed.

One Week Later

"Do you think pink is my color?" gasped Lavender Brown worriedly at her stunning pale pink dress robes. "I dunno. I've always loved you in lavender Lav…" Parvati said. "Oh my night is RUINED!" Hermione flicked her wand at the girls robes and watched at they turned from the pink to a lovely light purple. "Oh Hermione!! You're perfectly wonderful!" she exclaimed. "So, who is your date? I mean last time there was a ball, you went with Viktor Krum. Who're you going with this time the Weasley Twins?" Parvati asked jokingly. "Er…yeah actually." Hermione said, taking off her shower robe, which she had been wearing while applying her make-up, to reveal lovely silver dress robes. Her hair was down and in ringlet's, thanks mostly to Ginny, and her make-up was flattering.

The three girls, each looking positively gorgeous, walked out of the dorm and headed downstairs. Every male in the Common Room stood up, awaiting their dates, however all but Dean Thomas, Ron, Fred and George sat down again. Fred was in dark blue dress robes, and George was in emerald green dress robes, both of them looking wonderful. "Hermione!" said George. "You look lovely." Finished Fred. They each held out a single white rose to her, an offered her their arms. Hermione blushed, accepted their arms, and gave Lavender and Parvati a shy smile.

An hour later, George was off snogging a seventh year Hufflepuff, and Fred and Hermione were dancing. "Thanks for coming…" she muttered. "Absolutely. No problem at all." He grinned. "Hey! Did you get good marks on the Potions essay I helped you with?" he asked. Ron was walking past, and stopped dead, looking at the oddly. "Fred helped you with a Potions essay?" he asked.

"Yeah. On Polyjuice Potion. She wasn't clear on what would happen if an animal hair got into the potion by mistake." Fred said to his brother. "Really? Fred, do mind if I borrowed Hermione for a minute?" Ron asked. "Sure…" Fred replied though he looked upset at how Hermione let go as if she had been burned. Fred stepped aside, and Ron sweeped Hermione across the floor as if waltzing. "Hermione Granger. You like Fred." He said.


	3. She's 'Books', Who's 'Broomsticks?

"_Hermione Granger. You like Fred." He said._

Hermione couldn't help the little voice in her head suddenly cry 'Dun Dun Dun' as she blushed. "You, my darling friend, are delusional." She replied, keeping her face straight, and her voice strong with an amused tone.

"Am I really? You needed help with that Potions essay?" he asked, his voice split evenly down the middle of accusatory, and amused. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but closed her mouth with nothing more to say. "Listen Herms. I'm worried about you…this change of heart towards Fred…I dunno if it's healthy." Ron said, a smile on his face, but his voice serious.

Hermione glared at him. "You listen to me Ronald Weasley. I've not had a change of heart for anybody, and even if I did, _which I didn't_, It would be absolutely none of your business. In case you've forgotten. I can handle myself." She said, poking her friend in the chest and walked over to the punch table.

The punch table which had, unbeknownst to Hermione, been spiked.

She poured herself a large glass of the red punch, and downed it all in one drink, her anger seeping through as she muttered to herself. Who was he to tell her that she liked Fred? And besides, even if she did, which she most certainly did not, why was it any of his bloody business? She poured herself another glass of punch, only this time decided small sips would suffice, and made her way across the dance floor to find Fred. She bumped into one of the Weasley's (though for some reason her vision was oddly blurry and she wasn't quite sure which one it was) and after glaring at him, stalked off. It had to have been Ron. No other Weasley was that stupid to just walk into her, she convinced herself.

She finished off the second glass of punch, forgot that she was looking for Fred, and turned around to get more. This punch…was really good. And warm, which made absolutely no sense since the punch had ice floating around in it and was cold to the touch. She sipped on her third glass of the wonderful drink, and sat down at a table, deciding she needed more than anything to calm down. Besides. Fred was her date, and he could come find her if he wanted to. And if he didn't, she didn't care. It wasn't like she needed Fred.

"Hermione?" Fred asked walking over to Hermione who sat fuming, a glass of the punch that Fred knew to be spiked in her hand. "Fred! How can I help you love?" she asked, only slurring her words enough to be sexy. Well…at least that's what she told herself. "How much of that punch have you had?" he asked, eyeing the glass awkwardly. He certainly didn't want to be the one to tell her it was spiked. "Only bout three." She said honestly, a hiccough escaping somehow.

"Which equals at lest five or six shots of Firewhisky. Okay Mione…time to go now…" he declared, knowing he wouldn't want to be there to discover exactly what kind of a drunk she was. Though an annoying voice in the back of his head told him he wouldn't quite mind if she decided to be a loving, clingy, drunk.

"How's come you call me Mione?" Hermione asked, standing up, swaying only a bit, grinning, and holding her cup up just a tad. "Woo, almost spilled it." She giggled. Fred chose not to answer her question, mostly because he himself didn't know the answer. And besides, it wasn't as if she'd notice.

He took her hand, and looked haphazardly at the punch. "Hey Hermione…do you think I could have a drink of your punch? I'm parched." He said sweetly. "Drink away doll, it won't help though…it kind of leaves your throat more dry than before…but it's worth it…" she said. Fred handed the punch to someone at the door, and guided Hermione out.

She chose that moment to trip over her dress. Fred caught her. "Alright. We've got a few flights of stairs, and I'm not in the mood to carry you, or levitate you. So you had just better sober up." He said. "Yessir." She replied, giggling and saluting him. Fred rolled his eyes, but grinned back at her. The two of them walked up to the Common Room, Fred muttered the password, and helped her in.

"Fred…" she mumbled. "Yeah…" he replied half-heartedly as he sat her down on the couch and took off her shoes for her. "Do you think two people, who are really, really opposite from each other, could ever find a way to be in a relationship?" she asked. Fred stared at her. "How opposite?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Like, one of them prefers books over anything in the world, and dreams of the perfect guy to come and sweep her off her feet, and the other is crazy over…broomsticks. Knows everything there is to know about them, and is love with everything that the girl is against. Do you think they could ever make it work?" She asked quietly, beginning to fall asleep on the couch.

"You never know. Maybe the guy can sweep the girl off her feel with his broomstick, yeah?" he replied. Hermione smiled at him. "That's a lovely thought." She whispered. Fred grinned down at her. "Yeah…yeah it is. Goodnight M-Hermione." "G'night Freddy." She whispered quietly.

Apparently, Hermione Granger was a tired drunk. A tired drunk that was still to smart for her own good. He grasped that she was 'books' in her little analogy. But who exactly, was 'broomsticks'?

The answer to this question required sneaking around. And who snuck around better than himself and George? He grinned at Hermione's sleeping frame, got up and put Hermione into a more comfortable position, and put a blanket at her feet, not wanting to cover her up so that she got overheated.

He, required the help of his wonderful and most gorgeous twin brother. And in order to get his help…he needed to know which broom shed he was shagging in…well. It could wait til morning.


	4. Hangovers, Breakfast, and a brother

He, required the help of his wonderful and most gorgeous twin brother. And in order to get his help…he needed to know which broom shed he was shagging in…well. It could wait til morning.

A/N: Okay, so last chapter featured a drunk Hermione. A drunk pissed off Hermione. Which I must say is always quite fun to write. And I had planned on making it really, really different, but seeing as I want to make my first chaptered fic be longer than three chapters, that was what I came up with.

Disclaimer (which I realize hasn't been up till now): You know how it goes. J.K. owns it all, I just like to borrow them sometimes.

Chapter Four

Fred left the castle, and as soon as he was in Hogsmede, he apparated to his and George's flat. Knowing that George wouldn't be back anytime soon, and knowing as well that when he did, he'd need some hangover potion and at least a few hours sleep, Fred decided that it would be best for him to get something to eat, and get some sleep in.

As he ate in a diner close by his flat, he racked his brains attempting to think who 'Broomsticks' could be. He himself loved to fly, that was obvious, and yet flying wasn't his only passion. He loved pranks and joking around more even that flying. His thoughts turned next to Harry. He had always felt different, but when he was flying, he was happy. The only thing that told him that it couldn't be him, was the simple fact that Harry and Hermione were too much alike. True they were passionate about different things, but Harry had never shown an obvious distaste for books.

He sighed, paid his bill and left the diner, walking back up the street and into his flat. As he fell asleep a thought came across his mind, but he told himself that he would push it aside until the next morning. Which he did.

The very next morning, Fred woke up abruptly. "That arsehole!!" he yelled loudly. George stumbled into his room. "Oi! Stop screaming will you…and knock it off with the pounding on the walls as well." George said angrily, clutching his head. "George…I didn't pound a any bloody walls you've just got a hangover." Fred told his twin, then he helped him out into the kitchen and got him some hangover potion and pointed his wand at the fridge and allowed it to make breakfast.

"So…why the screaming? Just wanted to torture your deathly handsome brother?" George asked, mouthful of toast eggs and bacon all at once. The potion had clearly kicked in. "Trust me George. If there's any brother I want to strangle…it isn't you." Fred grumbled, before taking a humongous bite of eggs, toast, bacon, and the grits that had just flown onto the table. He flicked his wand and the cooking ceased.

"'ow, 'ow 'ed 'oont 'et 'issy" Fred rolled his eyes at his twin. He was damn lucky that they were twins and he could understand anything his brother said, even when most of the world couldn't. (Translation, by the way: "Now, Now Fred, don't get pissy")

"Who are you so mad at anyway?" George asked after swallowing. "Ron." Fred snarled back. "What did Ron do?" he asked considering last night all seemed well with Fred and Ron.

"He took her from me." Fred mumbled. "Er…Fred…Sorry mate…but you never like Lavender. And besides. I thought we were happy that he was getting out his sexual frustration on her…" George said simply. "Not Lavender you git! Why would I care about Lavender?! Hermione. She's in love with him…"

George sputtered and spat out the mouthful of food he'd just eaten. "You like Hermione?"

Fred glared. "Haven't you got any of the 'twin telepathy' that everyone talks so much about? Aren't you supposed to be able to sense my feelings and know everything I'm about to say before I even say it?!"

"Breath mate…I'm sorry." George said after Fred's angry speech. "S'not you're fault." Fred mumbled.

"You know what you've got to do of course." George said seriously, taking a large bite from his eggs bacon and grits on toast sandwich he'd made himself…which all together actually tasted quite funny…mostly because of the grits mixing with toast and eggs…but whatever…and chewing for a while, enjoying the murderous look on his twins face.

"WELL?!" Fred exclaimed after what seemed to be an hour. "You've got to win her back of course!" George said.

"And I'm supposed to do that how? You do realize that the only time we'll even get to see each other is over breaks and trips to Hogsmede." Fred said, slumping in his chair. "So? Make the most of your time with her. Ginny will act as spy and tell you every time they go to Hogsmede and you can surprise her. Bring her roses…buy her a book or two…just be the perfect gentleman that we know Ron isn't and woo her." Was George's brilliant reply. "George…have I mentioned lately that you're my favorite twin?"

"Like you have another twin…" George said rolling his eyes at his brother. "Same difference." Fred said grinning wildly and running into his room to write a letter to his favorite (and only) female sibling.


	5. Rich Sisters and Hogsmede

"Like you have another twin…" George said rolling his eyes at his brother. "Same difference." Fred said grinning wildly and running into his room to write a letter to his favorite (and only) female sibling.

Chapter 5

Fred had scribbled a note to his sister after his talk with George, and after a bit of convincing, finally got the girl to act as spy for him. Okay, actually it had been more than a bit. It had been a months worth of Fred's earnings at the shop. Ginny Weasley, it seemed, took after them much more than they would have liked sometimes. In fact it had been a month, and still no note of anything Hermione wise, and Fred was beginning to wonder if they had taught their darling sister a little too well. That was until he had received an owl that morning stating that there was a Hogsmede trip that weekend and Hermione was going today.

For a month of earnings at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, all she could come up with was a measly piece of parchment with a scribbled '_Oi Freddykins. Hermione Darling will be at Hogsmede today. Prepare to be a Sex God or whatever. Love Always, Your Wonderfully Rich Sister Ginny'_

Fred had jumped into the shower, taking the quickest one of his life, then changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, all the while grumbling about his baby sister. He spun on the spot and appeared outside of the gates of Hogsmede and he could see a large group of teens walking his way, obviously the Hogwarts group had been released. He leaned against the wall of a shop to wait the arrival of Hermione.

When he spotted in the distance the familiar shade of Weasley red hair (times two), he knew that his brother, sister, and with any luck, Hermione, were on the way. "Fred?" he heard Ron say. Fred resisted the urge to glare at his brother and instead beamed at Hermione. "Hermione! You look particularly lovely today, would you care to ditch these losers and go for a bite to eat?" he said producing a single read rose with a simple flick of his wand.

Hermione grinned at him and accepted the rose. "Sure." She said taking his arm and waving goodbye to the others as Fred lead her to the Three Broomsticks. "So, I have to say it's nice to see you again." Hermione said as she sipped on her butterbeer and ate a turkey club. "Really?" Fred asked, his mouth full of his sandwich.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at his case of barbarian attitude. "Yeah of course. After the ball, and my…drunken behavior…I kind of figured you'd be completely terrified of me." Hermione said. Fred gaped at her. "Are you serious? Just because you admitted to being madly in love with some random person who's most likely my youngest and most annoying brother, and then told off that very same brother…does NOT mean I'm terrified of you! I mean…sure I don't wanna piss you off…or spike punch anywhere in your vicinity, but still."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Err…what was that?"

"What do you mean? I said a lot Mione, you're gonna have to help me out here." Fred said taking a swig of his drink. "The part about Ron…" Hermione exclaimed flailing her arms around. "Oh that you confessed your undying love for him?" Fred asked, his smile faltering a bit. "Yes, that."

"Don't worry love, I'm not gonna tell him." Fred said taking another big bite and trying not to sound as angry as he was. "Uh…okay." Hermione said her eyebrows furrowed. Fred looked at her oddly. "Anyway. What did you want to do today love?" Fred asked. He had slipped 'love' in there way more than he would have normally, and he would have been willing to walk into a bookstore and head over to an aisle that wasn't even comic books if that's what Hermione wanted to do.

"Well, I was actually planning on Christmas shopping." Hermione said. "Christmas shopping? It's October." Fred said, grinning at her. "Well, yeah, but if I go now, then there isn't a rush, and I don't have to scurry around last minute and worry about whose present I haven't gotten yet." She said logically. "Wow." Was his response.

"You're welcome to come with me. In fact I'd really enjoy the company." She said without looking up as she wiped off the table in front of her with her napkin, which she then folded neatly and placed on her plate. Fred watched her with an amused expression before agreeing to go with her.

Hermione beamed at him and hopped off the stool she was sitting on. "Well, come on then!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off of his stool to be dragged out after her. Fred was grinning like a moron as Hermione took him everywhere she could think of. They went to Honeydukes and picked up a few of the deluxe packages, then to half of the other shops in Hogsmede before Fred dropped Hermione off at Hogwarts.

"Well, I've got to say that was the most fun I've ever had Christmas shopping." Fred said grinning. Considering he'd only ever gone one the day before with George, and of course he'd gone the day before the day before with someone else so he could get something for George just as their tradition had always been, it wasn't a big deal that she'd held this title, but she seemed thrilled. "Same with me! I usually get stuck going alone because I obviously can't go with Ron and Harry, not that they'd exactly know. They aren't the brightest bunch I've met." She said grinning. "In fact, I bought Ron's Christmas present once when he was right next to me. The whole time he kept whimpering about how much he'd always wanted one, then on Christmas, he was so thrilled and kept asking me when I'd gotten it!" Fred was laughing so hard at this he couldn't help but hold on to Hermione for support.

"I really don't get why girls like him…" Fred mumbled, his face inches from hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, only to open again instantly. "No idea. Must be crazy. Any one who does anyway." Then she pecked him on the lips and fled. Fred's eyes widened.

"Did she just?" he mumbled. He ran at top speed back to Hogsmede and apparated to his flat.


End file.
